Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assist handle for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assist handle for a vehicle which reduces noise due to a return shock by decreasing the return speed of a handgrip.
Description of Related Art
In general, automotive assist handles are mounted on the head lining in a vehicle so that passengers can hold them with hands to keep the balance of their bodies.
Automotive assist handles are provided with both ends of the handgrips rotatably fastened by hinge pins to both ends of mounting plates fastened to the head lining in a vehicle.
Such an automotive assist handle is elastically supported at an upper portion with the handgrip in contact with the head lining in the normal state, and when a passenger holds the handgrip, the handgrip pivots down at a predetermined angle and keeps held by the passenger at the fixed position.
The automotive assist handles of the related art are provided with a damping structure to suppress shock noise and control the return speed of the handgrips, when the handgrips are operated and returned.
However, damping structures of the related art deform due to a physical limit (abrasion resistance and heat resistance) because dampers made of rubber are used, such that they cannot suppress shock noise due to operation and return of handgrips.
Further, since there is no factor that controls the return speed of handgrips, emotional quality reduces.
Further, oil dampers are used to solve the problems, but the oil dampers are expensive than the rubber dampers and the commercial quality is low.
The above information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.